User talk:Flickfreak
Archive 1 My Talk Page Rules *When writing me a message, PLEASE 'put a signature so I can know who to reply to. *Please add a title by using the "Heading 2" Font. *Please do not ask my personal information that is not provided on my profile user page. Such as Facebook, real name, etc. Ok. Understood. [[User:Firestormblaze|'Agent Six]] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'For The Win']] 15:37, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your understanding :) --Flickfreak 02:42, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Questions: Did you make the picture of older Ben,ypung Ben,and Rex? That I put for my avatar? Ben Tennyson's Aliens Hey there, Flickfreak. I plan on doing something to Ben Tennyson, and I just need to see if I'm the only one who supports this. When Ben makes his appearances and shows his aliens and all (of course we aren't going to be able to draw all the information from one episode unlike the Ben 10 series that has information on everything throughout the series) they are going to make breif, short appearances. What I believe we should do is delete the alien pages and the onitrix page and put them on Ben's page as Equipment and add "Ben's Aliens" as a subcategory (the only reason why I want to do this is because Ben's appearance might only be once so why not just put all the information together...and people just keep taking information off the Ben 10 wiki just to place it on here. I strongly dissagree with that. I know the gallery pages were already added, but we can add the gallery to his page too. JuniperAlien 18:04, November 9, 2011 (UTC) : Yes I am totally agree on merging it with Ben's page. His alien form may be interesting but it's not the major part of the Generator Rex wiki, and people kept complaining about the copying from ben ten wiki, or other stuffs. It's been too much to handle. I think the other admins will surely agree on this. Have you talked to the others about it? I'm sorry I haven't been around for few days there has been internet problems in my real world Flickfreak 02:02, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Good :), and sure, I'll ask 'em about it. Thanks, Flickfreak. Hope your internet problems get resolved somehow. JuniperAlien 02:16, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: It's been resolved yesterday, but not the same thing for my home :( Even though I have limited time, I'll try to keep up. Flickfreak 02:31, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :::: I completely agree, JuniperAlien. There won't be a great deal of information for each alien (since we'll be focusing mainly on what they did in the "Heroes United" episode). So I think it makes sense to have all that information on one page. Katara20 23:56, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Non-Alien Creatures Hi there man. I am Madnessreaver and I am new in this Wiki but I am part of many other Wiki that need help and I know your Wiki can help alot in another wiki, Non-Alien Creatures Wiki is for creatures that are not aliens you can put any creature in there robot, plant, parasite, viruses, mutants and mutates and since you have so many creatures here that are not aliens. I hope we hear from you in NAC soon.Madnessreaver 01:08, November 16, 2011 (UTC) thank you? Thank you for your warm welcome and offer of help. I know you from DA. I would really like to learn how to use and contribute to this website but I am so clueless about Wiki type sites that I don't quite even know what to ask. Hopefully I won't do too much damage just trying to figure it out until I understand it well enough to ask questions.Jadisofeternity 20:41, November 21, 2011 (UTC) New Background? I made a new background for the wiki because of the status quo change in 'Back in Black'. I wanted to get the other admins' consensus on this, so it's right here: http://generatorrexpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki_BG.jpg Let me know on my talk page what you think! LittleJuniper 21:26, November 24, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper Help: Who is the founder? I don't want to annoy you so don't get mad. I just want to be your friend. Anyhow,how can I not make some admins not annoyed? Please help.Rex and Caesar 1520 15:56, December 17, 2011 (UTC) AGAIN! They replied to me. Unbelievable...does she never learn? Dannybob, I believe is really her brother. Because they type extremely different, but I'm not sure what to do right now. "Hi Josh, Thanks for contacting Wikia. Rex and Caesar 1520 matches Dannybob1234567890 and Hrosebud5. I hope that helps. Best regards, Brandon Rhea Wikia Community Support" —JuniperAlien (talk) 19:23, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll talk to Hrosebud5 again (which ever account she's on), but this time, I'm just banning her from the wiki. —JuniperAlien (talk) 19:23, December 17, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry for the late answer. And yes, it is kind of obvious that was her (she never learn). Now since Katara had explain the rules of the wiki, I think banning her is the most appropriate answer. Flickfreak 12:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Holah Flickfreack: I am starting to to Juniper that I will not annoy him agian. My twin is Rex and Caesar1520. The reason we type the same is were somewhat iddenticle. I shouldv'e told you this. I hope I get along with you, flickfreack? You seem to be nice guy. But I will have to think before I type. I am a very emotional person. But I'm a scorpio. I was wonder to be friend with you and everyone here. I also want you to join my wiki. Its called Generator Rex Fano Wiki but Jadisofenternity and I am going to fix that name to Friday Night Of Action. Please forgive the title I'll fix as I said in this message. Oh,and where your from. Where is that? Mexico? This kid just won't quit... She ''continuously ''messages me on all of the three Generator Rex wiki's one after another after I blocked her on one after the other...she doesn't understand that she's just making things worse for herself. Now she's making us some story about her having a brother and that she makes the accounts for him?! What? how are you making accounts for him and using it for him. —JuniperAlien (talk) 20:57, December 18, 2011 (UTC) : Oh whoa...very determined girl. We could printscreen all her messages history or the email that the wiki support has given to us. Do you want to ban her in the wiki fanon and the wiki ask? - Flickfreak 01:08, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think that's the best thing to do right now. --JuniperAlien (talk) 03:57, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Separate Message i like your page its very nice. Poll Hey Flickfreak, before I press the publish button, I need help on what the new poll can be. Any suggestions? —JuniperAlien (talk) 19:46, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Separate Message Hi Flickfreak thanx for your welcome message, I just wanted to say hi and keep up the good work!Loool99 11:35, January 29, 2012 (UTC)loool99.